Furthermore, A Fulfilled Faunus
by EthanOD67
Summary: Jaune & Velvet meet, beginning to have feelings for Jaune, she does what she can to get him to notice her with the help of others including Team RWBY as well as the remainder of Team JNPR. All the while this is happening, Pyrrha begins to show her true feelings for Jaune as well adding complication for both girls in a race to secure him as their man.
1. Meeting A Leporine

**Furthermore, A Fulfilled Faunus**

As their lips touched, the girl let out a squeal of pure ecstasy whilst her fumbling friend found himself in a situation of uncontrollable emotions, feeling between a total wave of enjoyment and utmost surprise.

Her lips touched his with a surprising amount of vigour, he tasted chocolate as his tongue brushed her lips before sliding into the passionate battle before him. She smelled the sweet cologne emanating from his neck and this drove her even more. She cupped his strong, masculine face whilst he slid his hands behind her back and neck to aid him in changing positions on her bed, adding to the intensity of the situation.

Jaune had never felt this way before but knew he enjoyed it and wouldn't recede from the passionate kiss until the adorable, bunny-eared girl did.

Velvet couldn't help herself, after weeks of internal torture, trying to get Jaune's attention she snapped. Velvet knew in her heart that he had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure as to what they were. This move confirmed them for both parties.

*A Month Earlier*

Jaune painfully walked into the infirmary, asking for assistance from the girl aiding another patient. "E-Excuse me, I-I seem to have broken my arm," Jaune exclaimed nervously, laughing falsely afterwards.

The two having never met, felt slightly awkward. Him seeing this radiance of beauty project from the shy girl especially from her soft hazel eyes and protruding bunny ears, her looking at his soft, curly blonde hair and a shy smile.

"Oh okay," she smiled "come rest yourself on this bed." He walked, holding his left arm, over to the uncomfortable looking bed with a look of pain overpowering his blush towards the beauty before him. Velvet went to examine Jaune's obviously broken arm but winced as he screamed at the pain she caused.

"I'm so sorry," Velvet said compassionately "I would never purposely hurt you."

"It's fine, from what I've heard, you're one of the best training physicians in Remnant." Velvet blushing at Jaune's remark.

Velvet noticed this handsome boy's very toned arm as she was wrapping a tight bandage around it before placing it in a sling.

"There you go, it should be healed enough to remove from the sling within a week. Also, replace your bandages daily to stop bruising and swelling." smiling as she gazed heavily into his eyes as did he into her hazel eyes with cute freckles surrounding them

"Ugh, I never caught his name." Velvet whispered to herself as he walked out of the room.

*A Week Later*

Velvet walked cautiously into the cafeteria, wary of Cardin & Team CRDL who eyed her the instant she came through the entrance. Velvet dashed to the food line hoping he wouldn't, all to no avail.

She grabbed her tray, decided on her meal before walking quickly over to her team's table. As she began to take her place, Coco glared at her with frightening eyes. Velvet, already feeling displaced due to her Faunus heritage, was even excluded by her team.

"Why can't I sit with you?" The bunny-eared girl asked sternly

"Because you are a Faunus," Coco stated calmly. "We can't be seen with you outside of training." At this point, Velvet had already heard enough and was already crying uncontrollably.

She started to run down the length of the cafeteria, only to be tripped by an egotistical Cardin with the remainder of her team looking at her, with looks of shame upon their faces. Team CVFY turned back to their conversations as Cardin slowly picked her off the ground by her ears.

"Freak!" Cardin yelled into her ears, making her cry from the pain. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped their conversations, looked at Cardin then started to whisper incoherently.

"Look at this boys," at Cardin began to lift Velvet off the ground by her sensitive ears "bet she's faking it for attention!" Velvet screamed a Remnant shattering scream. At this point, Jaune had seen enough...

Jaune leapt up from his table, with a rage in his stomach. "I can't see him do this to another person, I'm going to end it, NOW!" Yang began to tell him otherwise but he just kept walking.

"CARDIN!" Jaune yelled to get the outlandish teen's attention. "Let Velvet go, now." Jaune commanded with a calmness that sent a chill down the Brute's spine

"What? Are you going to stop me Jaune-y Boy?" Cardin retorted, not liking the way he felt in Jaune's now strong presence. Cardin stopped shaking the poor girl but didn't loosen the vice grip he had of Velvet's ears. Velvet all the whilst sobbing during the two's encounter.

"Actually, yes I am" Jaune replied with a sadistic smile. Cardin at this comment let go of Velvet, who let out a gasp of relief although still crying. Jaune started walking casually, almost with overconfidence towards the now armed Cardin.

As the gap between the two narrowed, Cardin raised his mace defensively. Jaune only started to laugh. This even further unnerved Cardin as he swung his mace at Jaune's head. Jaune casually dodging under the slow-swinging mace, then kicking Cardin's right knee with bone crushing force, all in what seemed like slow motion to Jaune.

Cardin fell down to one knee, looking at Jaune's feet. Velvet's defender then grabbed his left wrist, twisting it with enough force to flip Cardin over disarming him in the process. At his shameful defeat, Cardin picked himself up off the ground, signalled to his team and abruptly left the Cafeteria.

Jaune then ran over to Velvet, extending his arm out to assist her off the ground. "T-Thank you," she stammered out between her crying "that was very kind of you."

"It was the right thing to do, and if you don't mind me asking. Are you okay?" Jaune reciprocated the same compassion she had shown him the previous week. "I-I'm fine thanks" Velvet sobbed as she started to pick up her lunch off the ground. Jaune helped her then asked to wait there for a moment.

"Okay," the apprehensive girl agreed.

As everyone continued back to their conversations, Jaune raised his voice for the whole room to hear "Cowards, the lot of you. Cowards!" Jaune beginning to yell. "This girl, Velvet Scarlatina is no different to any of you. She may be a Faunus..." Jaune beginning to walk back to his table all to Velvet's surprise.

But, I do say but, she deserves to be treated as the rest of us deserve to be. With compassion, friendship and in general, respect!" Jaune pausing for but a moment to pick up his lunch tray as he reached his the table. He gave his friends a glare for not standing up against Cardin's atrocities.

Jaune walked back to Velvet whilst he continued his harsh but calm speech "If anyone of you ever wish to follow in Cardin's despicable manner and bully not only Velvet but others, I will act accordingly!" By the end of it, Jaune no longer needed to raise his voice as there wasn't a person who dared to talk.

"Velvet," Jaune asked only loud enough for her to hear " can we go eat our lunch somewhere quieter?"

' _Really!? My saviour wants to now eat lunch with me_ _, a Faunus!_ _I don't even know his name, should I ask? Yes, I have to._ ' Jaune repeated himself to the now awestruck Velvet.

"Y-Yes of course" Velvet smirked as they continued to walk. "By the way, I-I never c-caught your name." said the Faunus girl in a flustered manner, still trying not to cry from the pain Cardin inflicted.

"O-Oh," Jaune barely managed to say as what he had just done dawned upon him.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it" he replied in his usual confidence with Velvet giggling at him.

"There's that beautiful smile I wanted to see." Jaune laughed back.

' _Why is he being so nice to me? He probably wants something in return_ ' Velvet thought as she unlocked the door to her empty dormitory.


	2. Sifting Through Semblances

**Furthermore, A Fulfilled Faunus**

"Jaune," Velvet asked shyly "why did you defend me against Cardin?"

"I couldn't see him bully anyone else," Jaune replied softly "especially a girl as beautiful as yourself" he whispered to himself, thinking the Faunus girl wouldn't hear it. Velvet instantly started blushing at his remark but kept herself under control.

'Did he just call me beautiful?' Velvet thought with surprise. 'No one has ever called me that, he probably didn't mean it.'

"Are your ears alright? "Jaune asked with concern for Velvet. "Should we go to the infirmary after lunch to get a nurse to examine them for swelling."

"No, that's not necessary" Velvet blushed as she raised her hand to her ear. As it started to glow the bunny-eared girl let out a sigh of relief with a slight blush.

"W-What just happened?" asks a confused Jaune. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's just my semblance. I'm a medic remember?" Velvet teased

"That's AWESOME!" Jaune exclaimed. "What else can you heal?" the blonde asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, I can mend swollen muscles as well as cuts. Also, I can although it is very fatiguing, transfer small amounts of aura into others if their's is in a critical state" Velvet told Jaune softly, repressing past memories.

"I wish I knew what mine is" Jaune softly whispered again to himself as he looked down at his lunch.

"Why don't we go find out then? Velvet asked eagerly.

"W-what?" Jaune stumbled. "What do you mean?" Asked the confused boy.

"Why don't we go and browse through the library's archive on known semblances to see if any stand out to you. You've probably used it by now unknowingly" Velvet replied kindly.

"I-I didn't think you heard that" Jaune said nervously.

'How did she do that? That was incredible!' Jaune thought, a smile coming to his face in the process

"What? What are you thinking?" the Faunus girl asked shyly.

"Just how you heard me, I whispered that to myself so quietly no one should've been able to hear it" Jaune replied.

"I guess that's one of the very few perks of being leporine" Velvet blushed a crimson red.

Velvet pushed her tray aside, stood up surprising the cute blonde boy in front her and extended her arm out to him. Jaune accepted, unknowing of what she was planning. "Want to go to the library now?" Velvet asked, almost unbearably controlling the blush coming over her.

"Yeah sure, I would really like that. First though, can we stop by my dorm? I just had sparring class and didn't have time to take my armour off."

"Y-yes, of course" Velvet blushed, thinking 'He's already taking me back to his room' then giggling.

After taking Velvet to Jaune's room, thinking nothing of it because he was simply changing clothes the two continued to the library. Velvet noticing how Team JNPR's room was just down the hallway from her's.

The two walked in silence, but both enjoying the company although their minds were constantly wandering from the present. Jaune was thinking of the possible consequences of his actions. He was always told to follow his heart but fighting outside of sparring practice & class examinations was of the most enforced rules with what one could call having the harshest penalties as well.

This was the least of Jaune's worries, Cardin & Team CRDL would most definitely enact some form of revenge upon him. He couldn't even contemplate what it could be, but it would definitely be directed towards Jaune's teammates as this would have a larger effect upon Jaune.

Velvet, on the other hand, was questioning Jaune's motive's still. The only reason as to why people had ever tried to assist Velvet were for personal gain, not to ensure her safety or well-being. Amongst this, Velvet felt an overwhelming happiness pass through her, from head-to-toe. Never having felt like this, let alone towards a human, left the bunny-eared girl further dumbfounded.

"We're h-here," Jaune taking his arm from around Velvet, unbeknownst to him when he placed it there "Do you know where to look?"

"What makes you think I would know where to look?" Velvet teased, gaining confidence with Jaune.

"Well, I notice that you are in the library as much as Blake is, if not more" he chuckled.

"Over here," Velvet replied with a giggle "this is where the Semblance Encyclopaedias are kept." Velvet pulled Jaune on his sleeve to start their walk again.

After an hour of reading amongst little bouts of teasing from the pair, Jaune & Velvet had come to the conclusion that Jaune had a White Aura because he had shown her as well that he had one of the strongest Aura's she's had ever seen which meant that once his Semblance was discovered he would be a true danger on the battlefield no matter his fighting archetype. Whether it be offensive or defensive.

"White Aura usually symbolises a defensive Semblance but there have been exceptionally rare instances where the strongest warriors could have multiple semblances," Velvet read aloud to Jaune, who was now daydreaming about his upcoming weekend of relaxation.

"Wait, what?" Jaune exclaimed as came out of his state of absentmindedness.

"Jaune, you might have two semblances. This is why you haven't been able to discover yours by use. We use our minds to concentrate, to focus and hone our semblance into our control. After years of training, all Huntsman & Huntresses master control over their respective Semblances.

Jaune sat up at the newfound information before him, having a look of total awe across his face as his jaw dropped.

"My Aura is Pink which means my Semblance can heal people as well as animals. People with Black Aura can manipulate space and time. Pyrrha's Semblance although rare is Polarity but there have been even been more powerful Black Aura's than her. General Lucretia of the Mantle Navy had a Black Aura and she could teleport Jaune, making her one of the deadliest Huntress' ever recorded. She slayed the equivalent of entire battles during the Great War."

"Wait, how did you know about Pyrrha's Semblance?" Jaune asked in a suspicious tone.

"I didn't," replied Velvet cheekily "I had the suspicion during her fight with Mercury had and you just confirmed it for me."

"Please don't tell anyone especially Pyrrha, She'll kill me if she discovers that I slipped up and let someone know; And you know what Pyrrha's like when she's angry" Jaune gulping at the thought of what his partner, the world renowned fighter would do to him.

"Jaune after what you did for me earlier, I am indebted to you. I promise I won't tell anyone especially Pyrrha," Velvet replied gratefully.

"We're even if you keep your promise" Jaune replied, slightly annoyed with himself for being so easily tricked.

"Well, where was I? Oh and your Aura, it is the rarest type there is. Few families have a White Aura Bloodline Jaune. The Schnee's and now you are the only people I know of that have it. It is said that only people with White or Black Aura's are the only ones to ever have two Semblances. That's why General Lucretia although being able to teleport could slow time as well. This being her second semblance but was only revealed to humanity by her whilst she lay on her deathbed.

"That is seriously cool Velvet but I have to go," Jaune said as he looked down at his scroll.

"But we don't have any more classes today Jaune," replied a now saddened Velvet.

"Yeah I know, I'm really sorry but I have a longer training session with on Mondays. I gotta go but I'll message you later," Jaune yelled back at Velvet meanwhile receiving glares from other library goers for his lack of quietness.

"Okay," Velvet whispered to herself as she was now disheartened.

' _Jaune's gone, what will I do if I see Cardin and his gang?_ ' she thought as she got up to leave the library.


	3. Semblances Slightly Sorted

_**Authors Note:**_

 **I want to thank and apologise to all of my readers. Thank you oh so very much for reading as well as favourite-ing my story. I want to apologise on the other hand because I haven't uploaded in a few weeks. Schoolwork is going to make this my schedule if I can even keep to that. Now onto something a little better.**

 **I'm running dry with ideas for this FanFic but I certainly don't want it to end anytime soon so if you want a ship, something funny or even something to happen, PM me and I'll be sure to put it in. Also please Critique my work by telling me what I did well and what I could do better by leaving a review as I want to get better at writing.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Ethanod67 out.**

Furthermore, A Fulfilled Faunus

"Jaune?" asked the Spartan Warrior as she stood up from her spot on the edge of the roof.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune queried with confusion as he cautiously walked up the stairs to where she was. Her tone was different from the usual, calm Pyrrha he knew.

"Why did you help Velvet today?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the ground. She didn't want Jaune to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Can we just start my training for today, please?" Jaune replied, obviously avoiding the question. Bringing out his sword, expanding his shield, Jaune was desperate to avoid all conversation on the topic of the Leporine Girl.

"Wait, where's your combat gear?" Jaune asked as he looked up at the girl walking over to him, Pyrrha was still in her school uniform.

"Won't be needing it today, we aren't training," She replied to a now very confused Jaune.

"What do you mean we aren't training?"

"Well, your show of bravery, the fight with Cardin & studying Semblances for hours made me believe that you can have today off. You certainly deserve it. You still haven't answered my question by the way." Pyrrha stated now sternly at the flustered blonde in front of her.

"How did you know I was studying Semblances for hours?" asked a worried Jaune, remembering what he told Velvet about the Spartan Warrior.

"You don't need to worry Jaune. I know what you told Velvet about me but don't slip up again or I'll make you pay," Pyrrha said teasing Jaune followed by a friendly punch to the arm.

"Okay," Jaune thanked her in a tone of relief.

"Back to my question, though," Pyrrha started as she led Jaune over to the lone bench upon the rooftop. Many a secret kiss had been shared here throughout the generations but Pyrrha, although longing for Jaune to notice her feelings for him, had yet to have hers.

"I couldn't stand by knowing that I could do something to help her, to protect her from the torment that is Cardin Winchester. With all the beatings that he has given me and with your training, I knew that I had to and could do something so I did." Jaune answered, a tear coming to his eye.

"Jaune, that's beautiful." Replied a now proud Pyrrha. Jaune was becoming the man she knew he always would be. People doubted him from initiation day but she saw in him a strength that none but her could see.

"Pyrrha, I might have two Semblances. Velvet was talking to me about a famous Mantalian warrior who was able to teleport and slow time. I'm still confused though as to how it works as I had to leave for training before she could finish." Jaune now changing his attitude from Velvet's 'Knight in Shining Armour' to the confused student he normally was.

Ever since Jaune had become partners with Pyrrha as well as their nightly training sessions to cement it, Jaune gave her his trust with almost everything. He had shared with her personal subjects that he couldn't tell anyone else. Pyrrha was the only person in his life that he truly trusted.

"That would explain a lot Jaune. If you do have two semblances, you'll have to be equally proficient with both. The hardest aspect of this is you being motivated to try because it will be a lengthy journey and test your willpower many times. I'm saying this because it will take you twice as long to master them if you do have two. There's the possibility that is why you haven't been able to summon your semblance on command because you're not truly focusing on one but both. If you do have two semblances Jaune, you'll master them I know it," Pyrrha explained.

Jaune finally understanding the significance of the situation looks down and asks "Pyrrha, to be honest with you, I don't know if I can do this. I've come so far only because of you. You've helped me with my studies, with my severely lacking combat skills as well as with trusting my decisions as a leader but I don't know where to start. What should I do?"

"As your partner and friend, I'm going to stop at nothing to help you but we can relax for the remainder of the night. I think Yang is having a cards night in her room. Do you want to go and join them?" Pyrrha asks, happy that she will more than likely be spending more time with Jaune now.

"Yeah that sounds awesome but first I'm going to have an early dinner. I'll see you there." Jaune says to Pyrrha as he brings her into an embrace. "Thanks again Pyrrha, for everything."

Unbeknownst to him, Jaune was leaving Pyrrha in a state of euphoria. Not expecting an embrace from the man of her dreams, she was so excited that their friendship had elevated to the next level. To her at least.

Velvet, reading by the fire of the Dining Hall noticed Jaune enter with his meal. Only the most trusted students are allowed to eat in the space of such luxury. Ozpin, against the wishes of many teachers, vouched for Jaune; Giving him full access to the Beacon's reserved spaces.

The large room, easily spanning 150 metres was curtained with traditional Garnet coloured drapes. The gold detailed bannister of the staircase was a sight to behold. Although rarely used, mainly for formal occasions, the Grand Staircase was kept immaculately clean. The highly decorated, elevated roof held a range of chandeliers that, when a light shone upon them either the midday sun or the traditional evening spotlights it glistens across the whole room. They give off a radiance of light that accentuates the beauty of the girls in the formal gowns that walk down the staircase. The crimson carpet surrounded the black marble floor that had flecks of white running through it.

Velvet sat up from the comfortable seat, positioning her bookmark then closing her book. She gave herself a look-over, shaking off the crumbs from her dinner to make sure she was visually aesthetic especially since it was Jaune and started to walk towards where the scraggly boy was sitting alone. Jaune was very absent minded from his surroundings, pondering life and how it would be with two Semblances.

'Imagine if I could control fire or read girl's minds. That would be helpful,' Jaune thought internally. Not noticing the Leporine Girl in his presence for a minute or two, Velvet thought it was acceptable to make Jaune leave his trance by coughing to gain his attention.

"May I sit with you Jaune?" Velvet asked hopefully. "Of course, just let me move my dishes over," He replied with happiness to see the girl.

"I don't usually see you here at this time," Velvet stated. "Something happen, shouldn't you be at your extra training with Pyrrha?" she asked with a slight tone of jealousy.

"Yeah, I know I'm usually eating here alone after everyone has gone to bed. Pyrrha said I deserved a night off after I told her I studied for hours with you." Jaune altering the truth not to scare Velvet. Telling her that Pyrrha knew everything would more than likely freak her out.

"Although you always sit by the fire in these cold wintery days. What made you come over?" Jaune asked with surprise. Velvet had never once moved from 'her' couch in all the time he'd been eating in the Dining Hall.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't want to see you sitting by yourself and I'd rather enjoy the company too." Velvet answered, rather nervous at her admission with a crimson red befalling over her cute freckled face.

"Also, if I may, that looks rather beautiful. Where did you get it from? It's not on the menu." The bunny eared girl asked, refraining herself from finishing the remainder of Jaune's meal.

"Wvell…" Jaune finishing the last bite of his delicious medium rare filet mignon that was perfectly seared with a red wine Jus "I actually get it ordered in weekly and the Chef whom I have somewhat of a rapport with, cooks it for me specially."

"You're very lucky, he isn't the kindest to all the students." Velvet licking her lips & nose twitching at the scent of the perfectly cooked meal with steamed vegetables as the side.

"Since you want some company and I'd certainly enjoy it more if you were there; Would you like to join me in a cards night in Team RWBY's room?" Jaune asked earnestly.

"Jaune, I would love to!" she replied a little too loudly, disturbing the general peace of the Hall.

"I'm sorry, I just don't usually socialise with the rest of the student body. You know, the ears put people off," velvet said as she massaged her ear for a few seconds.

"Don't worry about that," Jaune standing up, leaving his tray for the hired waiters & linking arms with Velvet "Let's go then."


	4. Blackjack Blues

**Furthermore, A Fulfilled Faunus**

"So Jaune," Velvet started "How long have you been playing cards with Yang?" "Oh it's not just Yang, everyone in both Team RWBY & JNPR play except Nora, Blake as well as Ruby. They hate to sit still meanwhile Blake just reads," He chuckled "but we haven't been playing very long, just once a week for a few months. I normally don't get to play because, by the time I've had dinner after practice, they've already finished." "What about Pyrrha, doesn't she have to have dinner?" Asked Velvet, intently awaiting the answer. "Yeah but she eats before practice, somehow," He chuckled again.

"So what's normally played? Velvet questioned, slightly nervous at her inclusion. "Well, all we play is Blackjack but with some different rules, you know how Yang likes to change things. After that, we usually just relax and watch movies." "Oh cool," She bounced with excitement "want me to bring any?" "Yeah, okay. Want to get 'em now? We are just around the corner from yours" Jaune replied, almost giggling at her sudden outburst of joy.

"Yeah, of course! I got a few new ones from when I was in town the other day" Velvet exclaimed as she started to walk down to her room. Jaune began to follow the Brunette, slowly trailing behind her. _'Wow, Velvet's looking good tonight,'_ Jaune started to think before he was interrupted by loud music. "What's that?" He asked Velvet as he began to catch up with her. "Oh, it's Coco. She loves loud music and everyone has to suffer through it," She chuckled "especially Yatsuhashi!" The music greatly grew in volume as the duo entered the room, discovering the song was Far East Movement's 'Like A G6.'

"HEY COCO!" Velvet yelled as she turned down the music. Entering from the bathroom "Yes?" Coco asked as she tied her dripping wet, brown hair up in the towel she was holding.

As Coco looked up, seeing Jaune blushing at the fact she's wearing but only a towel, she asked: "Who's your little friend Vel?" Getting the reaction she wanted, a large blush from the Leporine Girl. "I'll u-uh… I'll just wait outside. See you in a f-few minutes Velvet." Jaune stuttered while looking down before starting to walk out into the hallway "I-I'm J-Jaune by the way." Jaune closed the door and leaned against the wall outside. Getting out his scroll whilst noticing the music getting louder he started to message Yang.

J - "Heyyyy, I'm going to be a bit late tonight."

Y - "WHAT? U ARE ALWAAAAAAYS LATE! WHATS UR EXCUSE THIS TIME?

Y - "U KNO WE NEED A FIFTH PLAYER!"

J - "Wellllll… I'm bringing someone with me, I'll be there soon."

Y - "..."

*Meanwhile in Team CVFY's room*

"Soooooo," Coco started to ask, "Jaune eh?" She said as she gave Velvet a slight mocking jab on the way to her dresser. "Yeah but we are just friends though" Velvet replied, trying to cover her true feelings for Jaune. If Coco had found out about her little crush on Jaune, Yang would be the first to know then the whole school except probably Jaune. 'Jaune would be that last to know' Velvet giggled to herself at the thought of Jaune's lack of experience with girls. Seeing day after day in the mess hall, his constant attempts with pickup lines fail on many of the female student body, Velvet learnt that Jaune was oblivious about women.

Velvet started to fumble through her collection DVD's, accidentally knocking them over in the process. "Damn it!" She said aloud. After picking them up, quickly hiding her copy of the film version of 'Ninja's Of Lust,' the award-winning sequel to 'Ninja's of Love' then grabbing her newest. "Jaune will love this," She whispered to herself. "Oh really?" Velvet nearly jumped out of her skin from Coco's addition. "Why? Are you trying to impress him? Do you have a schoolgirl crush? Ooh, you so do!" Coco concluded by the Crimson red blush that overcame Velvet.

"Well, only a little. You know, he's cute, has cheesy pickup lines which are adorable and saved me from Cardin today." Velvet said as uncomfortably revealed her feelings to Coco. "Just please, oh please don't tell anyone. Especially Yang," Velvet begged Coco. "Aww, you're no fun Vel," Coco pouted while getting changed into a white singlet top, beige jumper and skin-tight, black denim jeans then her classic Coco, custom Ugg Boots with her symbol emblazoned on the heel. "Well, better get going…" Velvet replied. "Yeah don't want to keep lover boy waiting," Coco teased. "Shhh! He might hear you!" Velvet ushered, almost angrily. "Okay, okay! Have fun Vel, haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"Yeah I guess you're right, and I will. We're going to play cards then watch some movies in Team RWBY's room," Velvet replied as she picked up her purse and walked out the door of the room. Jaune was merely sitting on the floor, blasting the new Dioramic Polygon's song '5 Sides of You' through his earphones, loud enough for her to hear from a few metres away. After tapping him on the shoulder to get him out of the trance he was in, they started their walk to the night of games Yang had planned.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby greeted with her normal amount of enthusiasm. Jaune smiled as he entered the room, and Ruby's eyes lit up as Velvet entered. "I'm so sorry Velvet, I didn't even see you! How's it going?" She exclaimed. Velvet seemed to shrink under Ruby's attention, and could barely respond. "I'm good thanks," Was her quiet reply. This interaction brought upon a suspicious glance which was shared between Blake and Nora, who were playing a videogame that Blake had clearly been pressured into playing.

"Ahh, so that's who you were bringing. Good evening Velvet!" Yang called from the designated cards table, which was situated in the back of the room. In all honesty, the cards table was merely a small, rounded table which had been 'borrowed' from the campus kitchen, but thus far no one had noticed it missing. Yang had also bought a custom, green felt mat to fit the table, accompanied by a dimmable lamp that arched over the table. It gave off just enough light that it illuminated the table, cards and the players without bothering the other occupants of the room.

"Come on in guys, think they already started without you." Velvet and Jaune entered the room and sat their belongings down on the bedside table nearest the door, for when Team RWBY had guests. "Hey! No fair!" Ruby yelled at Nora, "Thought I had the next go." As Jaune casually walked over to where Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha & Ren sat, with Velvet shadowing him, a look of despondency overcame the usually composed Ms. Nikos. Yang noticing this, made a mental note to ask Pyrrha later as to why she looked so dejected.

Jaune & Velvet sat down at the mahogany table, Yang beginning to deal their chips, "So Vomit-boy, how much are you putting in tonight?" Jaune responding with a scowl, "Eh, only two hundred Lien. Mum didn't transfer to me a lot this week." "What about you Velvet? How much do you want to put in?" Velvet, unsure of herself "I don't really know, how much has everyone else placed?" "Everyone's one thousand Lien," Yang replied whilst sliding Jaune his chips. "We like to play big or go home," Yang joked. Velvet, not noticing her joking intonation pulled out her purse for the cash. "No no, Velvet, I was only messing, we just put in what we can." After Velvet got her chips, one black, four blue, three green, & five red, they all started to play.

After a few won rounds and many a loss, Jaune noticed that not only did he have just ten Lien remaining, but Pyrrha & Yang were 'rolling in money.' 'I can't ask Pyrrha for money, she's my partner and I don't want things to be awkward between us. I only just met Velvet and the others don't have much left so I guess that leaves Yang.' "Hey, Yang could you lend me some money? I'll give you an 'IOU' until I pay it back," Jaune asked, almost blushing at how bad his 'Poker face' was.

Giving Jaune one hundred Lien, and losing it but only after ten minutes called an end to the game for the night. Everyone now joining together around the TV to decide on a movie. 'Worshipping a Fuzzy Rabbit' and 'Inferno of Punishment,' both movies of high quality. "A romantic comedy about two teens that meet at a fair. Her just breaking off a long relationship and Him new to dating. What could possibly happen?" Velvet read before being interrupted by an overzealous Nora. "INFERNO OF JUSTICE OR NOTHING!" She shouted atop of Ren's shoulders before the duo toppled over. After this unabashed declaration, everyone decided to watch the latter of the two movies.


End file.
